Derron Language
Wanting to learn how to speak in the Vulpen tongue? Seeing how I'm Vulpien, I guess I can teach you a few words... then you can have a little quiz? Remember: When speaking Vulpien that when saying a phrase like: Good Morning, We don't 1.Capitalize the second word and 2.We add a hyphen when writing it. Greetings Hello - Voixu (V-oy-you) Welcome - Malwxu (Mal-w-you) Goodbye - Glainbua (Glan-boo-wa) How are you? - Hvon-gu-wai (Heh-von-gu-wa) Good Morning! - Glain -xing (Glan-shing) Good Night! - Glain-midnis (Glan-mid-nas) Good Day! - Glain-sunvoun (Glan-sun-vun) Categories/Groups Animal - Malei (Ma-ley) Plant - Melai (Meh-Lie) People - Muloi (Moo-loy) Transport/Move - Glaiya (Gla-ya) Colour/Color - Bulovya (Boo-lov-yah) Job/Occupation - Glaiya-mueno (Gla-ya-moo-yen-oh) Food - Fuoi (Fo-yoi) Beverages/Drink - Fuoiya (Fo-yoi-ah) Numbers 1/One - Uv (A-oh-v) 2/Two - Un (A-oh-un) 3/Three- Ug (A-oh-you) 4/Four - Up (A-oh-ep) 5/Five - Ue (A-oh-ey) 6/Six - Ui (A-oh-yay) 7/Seven - Uy (A-oh-ai) 8/Eight - Um (A-oh-m) 9/Nine - Ut (A-oh-te) 10/Ten - Add a K (K represents 0) after the number at the front which in this case is one so: Uvk When saying 10, 100, 1000 and on you add in an number after the one or two for example: Eleven - Uv-uv Twenty-Three - Un-ug One hundred and Five - Unk-Ue One thousand - Unkkk Date and Time When speaking in Vulpien you address the time as an hour. We do not count minutes really so we don't say quarter to or half past. Instead we use hour or O'clock. Not to mention we have 20 hours in a day and we don't restart the numbers once it gets to twelve, we continue saying thirteen O'clock etc Hur - Hour (H-er) So if I wanted to say it is 15 O'clock I'd say Uv-ue-hur which means 15 Hour or 15 O'clock. We do not have specific days of the week. In one month we have 20 days. Noticing something here? 20 hours, 20 days? 20 is our 'special' number. As I was saying, there is no real way to identify a specific day like Wednesday or Thursday instead we say the number of the day and the word day after it, so Un-day. There is no specific word for day, night and eclipse in our language as it was brought over from human English. This is why our gods are called Day, Night and Eclipse. However we have 15 months that are addressed depending on what season it is which we have 5. Summer/Everlasting Days - Tgyun-soni (Te-yun-soi-ni) Winter/Everlasting Nights - Tgyun-mungli (Te-yun-mun-glee) Star Season - Singliy-sreen (Sing-lie-sr-in) Spring Season - Melai-sreen (Meh-lie-sr-in) Leaf Bare Season - Melai-juv-sreen (Meh-lie-juve-sr-in) Body Parts Eye - Ogri (Oh-greye) Face - Flen (Fle-nm) Head - Hlen (Heh-lenm) Arm - Rheng (Reh-ng) Hand - Rheng-li (Reh-ng-lee) Leg - Fheng (Feh-ng) Feet/Foot - Fheng-li (Feh-ng-lee) Hair/Fur - Ujun (You-june) Feather - Eyjun (Eye-june) Tail - Zheng (Zeh-ng) Body - Millow (Mill-oh) Back - Millow-li (Mill-oh-lee) Ear - Flen-len (Fle-nm-len) Nose - Flen-lem (Fle-nm-lem) Mouth - Flen-lel (Fle-nm-el) Colours/Colors Blue - Blem (Bleh-em) Red - Rhem (Reh-em) Green - Grem (Greh-em) Yellow - Ylem (Leh-em) Orange - Glem (Gleh-em) Purple - Plem (Pleh-em) Pink - Phrem (Preh-em) Brown - Bhrem (Breh-em) Light - Ziya (Z-eye-ah) Dark - Niya (N-eye-ah) Mixed - Mellorag (Mell-orah) If you want to describe a color/color like turquoise which is green mixed with blue, you say the first color/colour then mixed and then the other color/color for example: Basic Phrases and Words Season - Sreen (Sr-in) Star - Singliy (Sing-lie) No - Juv (Juve) Yes - Nuv (Nuve) Everlast/Everlasting - Tgyun (Te-yun) Day(s) - Soni (Soi-ni) Night(s) - Mungli (Mun-glee) My - Elin (Eh-len) I''' - Ei (Eye) '''Yours - Plin (Peh-len) You - Pev (Peh-v) Me - Eev (E-v) We - Wev (Weh-v) Ours - Wlin (Weh-len) Them - Tev (Teh-v) Boy - Mring (Mreng) Girl - Gring (Greng) Name - Lind (Lend) Is - Blo (Blow) Are - Blar (Blah-r) To - Blon (Bloh-n) In - Bloi (Bl-oi) Can - Yuvh (You-ve) May - Yugh (You-ge) Please - Yuph (You-peh) And - Klie (Kl-eye) Also - Grli (Grr-lee) When - Waglya (Wag-el-yah) What - Wagela (Wag-el-ah) Who - Waguno (Wag-you-know) Where - Wagunah (Wag-you-nah) How - '''Wagunlai (Wag-you-lay) '''People who have successfully learnt a word(s) The more words you learn the higher you get in ranks. So correctly being the first to answer any of my questions or if I have not given the results will give you points to level you up which goes like this or so: Beginner 1-49 words > Learner 50 - 99 > Student 100 - 199 > Advanced 200 - 249 > Master 250+ Users: Alexbememe - Beginner (21 words) TheSoul'sAura - Beginner (26 words) PenguPenguin246810 - Beginner (9 words) Bracsonian - Beginner (3 words) WarriorsFURever1834 - Beginner (7 words) Category:Derron Category:Languages